


编梦

by inkuki



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest, POV First Person, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkuki/pseuds/inkuki
Summary: ——你爱我吗？——你感觉不到吗？
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	编梦

_“你爱我吗？”_   
_“你感觉不到吗？”_

在百忙之中，你依旧会抽空来见我。我们手牵手，一起去过海滩野餐，去过果林摘苹果。我会把最近听到的趣闻告诉你，你会露出笑容，有时只是嘴角轻扬，有时如同绚烂霞光，不论哪种，都让我移不开眼。  
在傍晚时，我把手搭上你的腰，我们并排站着，看着峡湾那头的太阳渐渐被大海吞没，海面上金灿灿一片。  
“好美。”你踮起脚，似乎这样就可以看到多一分的余晖。  
我却只盼着那个通红的轮廓可以快一些消失。因为我幻想着你就是那个太阳，而我是那片海。你落入我的怀抱，我扬起巨浪把你拥住，把你束缚，把你吞噬，我要让你感受到我的力道，我的勇猛。你的发丝，你的眉骨，你的唇纹，每一样都和我融在一起。这样，你永远都是我的，永远。这个念头一滋生开来，就迅速生根发芽。  
“明天的日出一定也会很美。”你包含着期待的甜美声音就像锋利的刀刃，把刚发芽的梦除尽，隐秘又罪恶的梦。  
日落，日出。  
太阳和海从来都不会结合，它们甚至都不会相遇。错觉，一切都是错觉，美丽的错觉。是不是就像我们一样？

  
当我们走在城里，当我们坐在餐厅，总会有热情的人们聚过来，他们会问好，他们会聊天。  
我们就像是老木匠店门口放着的那对绿皮鹦鹉——一对吉祥物。不，不对。应该说你是珠宝店里用心放置在软垫上的精致宝石，而我只是那块软垫，没有了宝石，谁会愿意把目光在软垫身上多停留一秒钟？  
你是如此聪慧，记得每一个和你打过招呼的人，认得每一个向你送花的孩子。对了，给你送花的有时候不止是孩子，还有会成年人。我无法阻止，我应该高兴，毕竟你是如此受欢迎。  
可是，为什么你要收下那些花呢？我讨厌这些花。大红色的玫瑰，花束大到可以把你整个上半身遮住，让我必须换一个角度才能看到你的笑颜，你的笑颜一向比花更好看。  
为什么火红色的玫瑰会是爱情的象征？如此具有掠夺性的色彩。还是说，其实爱情就是一场掠夺？玫瑰会凋零，花瓣会枯萎，剩下的爱情是什么？我又在和谁争夺？你是我的。

在夜晚时，我们分开。  
 _“谢谢，我今天过得很开心。”_  
你把吻落在我的脸颊。只是轻轻的一啄，却让我悸动，然后你转身。我想搂住你，在夜幕中紧紧搂住你，在你那张有着阳光气息的床上紧紧搂住你，把吻印到你的每一寸肌肤。  
太阳那么温暖，是一个火球吗？如果我是海，我就一定可以熄灭你的火，浸润你的心。你的心在哪里？当我把手顺着你的衣角向上滑入，滑过小腹，抚过柔软，是否就可以触摸到？你的身体总是被衣物包裹着，这些衣物是如此精致，上面的花色是如此细巧。 我想撕掉你的衣服，用尽力气，狠狠地撕掉，我想看到你的心。  
你的心在哪儿？

/

在你百忙之中，我还是会忍不住想要见你。我管不住自己的心，管不住自己的手。从来都是我主动伸手牵着你，我握着你的手，紧紧握着。  
 _“我不是小孩子了，不会走丢。”_  
我知道，我明白。你的手如此柔软，如此小巧，让我产生错觉，仿佛握住后就再不会分开。  
每当我给你讲笑话，你总是会很配合的露出笑容，听着你的笑声，我会觉得自己是世上最开心的人。但也只是“觉得”而已。  
你笑起来时偶尔会用手捂着嘴。你是从什么时候开始有了这样的习惯？  
这个习惯是 ** _她_** 的。  
有时候，我来找你，你会把她也一起拉出来，我们三个坐在花园里。她的话总是很少，永远是一个很好的倾听者。你笑着，不需要笑话。你笑着，不需要对话。

她总是安安静静，她总是忙忙碌碌，但她无处不在。  
我想送你礼物，可连每次约会的晚餐都是你在付钱，如果那些时光称得上是约会的话。  
我计划了很久，我一定要送你一件礼物，亲手制作的礼物。我花了很多时间在海滩徘徊，像只在寻找猎物的贼鸥。那些小贝壳，那些小海螺，我把它们捡回来，小心翼翼地把尖锐的边角磨圆，却丝毫不在意自己的手被刺出一个个细小的伤口。  
我特意挑在她要主持会议的时候约你出来，我们可以先在城里逛一逛，接着我会带你去吃晚餐——这次必须是我付钱，然后，我会送你那份礼物，最后，我会想吻你。不是额头，不是脸颊，是你的唇。

巨大的玫瑰花束被花店老板捧到你的面前。这里面有多少枝玫瑰？九十九吗？  
你捧着花，从诧异到欢笑。为什么会有像你这般好看的姑娘？眉眼的灵动生气勃勃。你把脸凑近，嗅着花瓣，手从花瓣里握住了一样东西。你的动作又轻又快，可我还是看见了，因为我的目光从未离开过你。  
那是一张掌心大的卡片，对吗？上面一定还有一个花体字符。

_**E** _

如此简洁，如此嚣张。  
她这一整天应该都会被政务包围，可她又确确实实无处不在。  
九十九朵玫瑰花？这么俗气的行为。我想冷笑，想送上嘘声。  
贝壳和海螺串成的风铃？或许这才是真正的俗气又廉价——不，我忘了，它们甚至都不要钱，原料直接在海滩就可以捡到。我的手心冰冷，可能背上也在冒虚汗。  
午后的阳光应该是温暖入心，可为什么阳光照射不到我？阳光看不到我冷吗？  
为什么你衣服的领子越来越高？锁骨，脖子，这些我喜爱的地方几乎都被遮挡。你也很冷吗？

花束被安排送进了你的房间，我们继续逛着。你给我买了蛋糕，买了饼干，买了巧克力，最后我们走进餐厅，并不是我安排的那家。你点了双人的套餐，价格是我绝对负担不起的。  
你的心情是如此明媚，甚至可以听到你轻哼着欢快的曲子。明明是从未品尝过的佳肴，我却难以下咽。为什么？是了，整个下午我都在吃你给我买的那些甜食。蛋糕，饼干，巧克力，它们甜蜜的口感正是我所需要的，我的嘴巴一张一合，就像濒死的鱼。这些食物你都购买了两份，一份给我，另一份呢？你自己并没有吃。

在夜晚时，我们分开。  
可我不想分开。  
今天所有的安排都没有实现，为什么会这样？至少让我实现一个，好不好？就一个。  
你转身，你离去。你就要进入到那片光芒中，留下我沉入迷惘。  
贝壳和海螺。我幻想着这些来自大海的小物件可以挂在你的房间，正对你的床头。它们就代表着我，可以看着你，日日夜夜。沉睡的你，换衣服的你，化妆的你，梳头发的你。  
但我为什么那么傻？根本就不需要什么贝壳，不需要什么海螺。看着你，吻你，我现在就能做。  
你的手腕纤细，雀斑明媚，眼眸清澈，这些是都是我的。我握住你的腰，隔着那层衣物，感受你的体温。你的眼睛睁得大大的，似乎并没有料到我这突然的动作。很快，你平静下来，温顺地靠着墙。我的影子笼罩着你，严严实实。我又开始幻想，想就这样一直覆盖着你，笼罩着你。或许你可以躺下，那样你可以舒服一些，一切交给我就可以，我会慢慢来，让你欢愉，让你忘却，让你只属于我。

_“谢谢你送她回家。我今天太忙了，谢谢你陪她。”_

冷傲的道谢，刺入心头。  
你的笑容瞬间盈满眼角，甚至都没有回头和我道别。  
你们的背影靠在一起，毫无缝隙。她在你耳边说了什么？引得你伸手锤了一下她的肩膀——你从未对我做过这样可爱又自然的动作。你又在她耳边说了什么？引得她伸手搂住了你的腰肢——那里刚才还放着我的手。  
你们的影子交叠在一起，最后融入到走廊深处。

你房间的灯火并未亮起。  
我在城堡外的石头上看了一夜，整整一夜，你房间的灯火都没有亮起。  
我的头脑很清晰，我的目光很专注，但这样也阻止不了余光的不由自主。  
她房间的灯火亮了，她房间的灯火灭了。

天亮了，阿伦戴尔苏醒了。  
太阳从海面升起。  
其实太阳从未落入过大海。

_“你爱我吗？”_   
_“你感觉不到吗？”_

  
为何要给我如此残忍的答复。


End file.
